


Under the moon on Halloween night, a werewolf and vampire compete for your cum.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Femdom, Halloween, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: He walks home late on Halloween night, only to run into a ferocious werewolf and a cum-hungry vampire. They compete for their prey, but find out he is willing to give them what they want most. Afterward, they escort him home safely, and possibly come in for a nightcap.
Kudos: 2





	Under the moon on Halloween night, a werewolf and vampire compete for your cum.

[FF4M] [Script offer] Under the moon on Halloween night, a werewolf and vampire compete for your cum. [Werewolf] [Vampire] [Monstergirl] [Fluffy Tailjob] [Double Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Howling on your cock] [Ball sucking] [Sucking your cum] [Cum Swapping] [Escorting you home] [Good boy] [Wholesome]  
\---

All characters in this script are 18+. 

Summary: He walks home late on Halloween night, only to run into a ferocious werewolf and a cum-hungry vampire. They compete for their prey, but find out he is willing to give them what they want most. Afterward, they escort him home safely, and possibly come in for a nightcap.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your desires!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Night time ambiance]

[Sfx: A howl in the distance, followed by quick footprints, and snarling]

Wolf: My, my, what a treat. A man out here alone on Halloween night? It’s dangerous--there are predators about.

Wolf: Perhaps you should have been more careful under a full moon. I daresay I may take you for my own...

Vamp: That you won’t, dear werewolf. While your body may be supple, nothing compares to the form of the night, such as I. 

Wolf: (Growling) Dastardly Vampire. You dare interrupt my hunt? 

Vamp: Well, he is clearly mine. I simply...want a little taste. You wouldn’t mind, would you, dear boy?

Wolf: He shakes from your presence. 

Vamp: Well, he must, as I have fangs made to drain him, while you are simply...soft and cuddly.

Wolf: I am *not* soft and cuddly. I simply wish to taste him. I need not blood nor flesh, but simpler things to satiate my needs under a full moon. I am not a blood-drinker like you.

Vamp: *Blood?* You dare group me with those lowly savages? I am far more refined. I simply take what males such as he are willing to give. 

Wolf: (Mocking tone) ‘Willing to give.’ What say you, my...handsome prey? You wouldn’t mind me having a little taste of you? (Whispering) A little lick along your neck... (Lick) A little kiss upon your lips... (Kiss) Perhaps a nibble at your ear... (Nibbling)

Vamp: He seems interested in you after all, wolf. But this handsome man would give me what I need, won’t you? It is not blood I desire, my good boy. (Whispering) I desire your cum. 

Wolf: Tasting you, I hunger for more. I want it too...

Vamp: Then perhaps we should give him what he desires. This may be your truly lucky Halloween night—is that what you’d like, my lovely? A werewolf, and a beautiful vampire, licking and sucking you until you give us what we want? We wouldn’t dare take you otherwise. One that wishes for it is far more...delicious.

Wolf: That’s a yes. I--I hunger for it. I just need to nibble and kiss him a little while longer.

Vampire: Come closer. Let me kiss your neck. Don’t fret--I need not your veins. I only need your load. I shall only give you light (kiss) gentle (kiss) kisses along your neck. (Kiss) and I shall stroke you as we do...

Wolf: Take out his cock. I have something he may like...

[Sfx: Zipper] 

[The werewolf starts stroking him with her tail]

Vamp: Oh my, he enjoys your tail along his cock... (Kissing and giggling) let me help with my hands, and we can kiss him as we prepare his cock for us...and what a beautiful cock it is. 

[The two of you giggle and kiss either side of his neck as you stroke him]

Wolf: You shiver each time my tail brushes the tip. (Giggle) Just as I wanted, (kiss) docile prey for me to feed on their delicious cum. I'll stroke you a little faster with my softness...

Vamp: Your cock feels lovely. (Kiss) Its shape, its size, it is--perfect. I will admit, I worried I would go the night without a taste of cum, and I am glad I found you. (Kiss) I can’t wait to taste it. 

Wolf: (Giggle) Shiver for me. Feel the light touch of each hair across your balls... Your Shaft... Your tip...

Vamp: Do you want more? Or would you prefer to be lightly teased? (Giggle) I think you enjoy our light touch, don't you? Relax, my good boy. Enjoy it while we kiss you.

[The sounds of stroking and kissing/giggling continue for as long as you wish, until the werewolf says...]

Wolf: I’m so hungry. *So* starving. I’ve searched so long for prey, and now I’ll have what I want. Would you like my mouth? My wolven tongue, making your cock slick and wet?

Vamp: All the while, I massage every last drop from you. Vampires truly know how to suck a cock, my dear. I’ll empty you.

Wolf: I’m not waiting any longer. I need it!

Vamp: Share, my dear werewolf. Let us taste this wonderful cock.

[Both start sucking his cock, gently at first, speaking lines between sucking sounds]

Wolf: It tastes so much better than I imagined.

Vamp: Goodness, a cock that tastes this incredible must have a wonderful load. 

Wolf: I just--I just want to lick it, and kiss it, and--(moan of relief)--take all of it. 

Vamp: Patience. Suck him gently. Up and down, on either side, like me.

Wolf: He’s moaning so loudly. Someone might--

Vamp: No one will hear us. Moan as loud as you’d like, my good boy. Feel our tongues, our mouths, and moan for us. 

Wolf: I love how he tastes. It makes me want to howl!

Vamp: (Giggle) If you howl, people might catch us, then.

Wolf: But--I just love it so much...

Vamp: Then take him in, and howl so no one can hear...and the vibrations will massage him.

Wolf: I love taking them deeper. I’ll take him so deep, that his balls are mine. 

Vamp: Oh, no you don’t. While you take him in, I’ll gently lick (lick) and suck (sucking sound) on his balls. 

[The werewolf deepthroats him, moaning loudly as she goes. If you want, you can do longer, howl-like moans here and there]

[The Vampire licks and sucks his balls while the wolf deepthroats him, panting at times]

Vamp: Oh my, it tastes like there’s a massive load in there for us. His balls feel heavy, and they’re aching for a release. They’re quite delectable.

Wolf: (Coming up for air) He tastes so fucking good...

Vamp: Hush, my dear. Keep him deep in your throat.

[This goes on for as long as you’d like. Improv lines as you see fit, until you say...]

Vamp: Good girl. Farther. Let me push your head in. Take him all the way. Good girl...lick his balls with that long tongue of yours. Tease them. Taste them.

Wolf: (Catching breath) His balls tasted amazing too...

Vamp: If you liked them, then go down and suck on them. I’ll take his cock this time.

Wolf: I definitely will. I love taking them into my mouth.

Vampire: I'm going to deepthroat him while you do... (giggle)

[The vampire deepthroats him, moaning as she goes. The werewolf licks and sucks on his balls, panting a little. This goes for as long as you’d like. Improv phrases as needed, until you say...]

Wolf: Wow, she’s taking you so deep...

Wolf: (Giggle) She’s really hungry for that cum. Can you tell? She’s moaning so loud while she fucks her throat with your cock...

Vamp: (Catching breath) He’s close. I can feel it. 

Wolf: Let me back in there.

Vamp: His cum is mine.

Wolf: Share! 

Vamp: Keep up with me, then.

[They both suck his cock, saying lines between sucking and licking sounds]

Wolf: He’s shivering for us. (Giggle) He *must* be close.

Vamp: I can taste it on him. He’s so ready to give us that massive load.

Wolf: Give it to us! We’re *starving.* We need that cum so badly. She’ll waste away with out it!

Vamp: And she’ll starve. Give us your load, my good boy. I want to feel your load slide down my throat. I want to swallow it. I want to feel alive again by the taste of your cum!

Wolf: (Panting) Please! I want to taste your seed. I’ve waited so long for it.

Vamp: Feel our tongues...

Wolf: Our mouths...

Vamp: Our throats...

Wolf: Everything. And give it to us. 

Vamp: That’s it. Pour your load into our mouths. I know there’s enough cum for us both. Enough to fill our mouths to the brim.

Wolf: Yes! Are you ready? Cum for us. Cum, cum, cum!

Vamp: That’s it. Cum for us. Please! Fill my mouth!

[The Vampire sucks his cock alone, and she makes sounds of affirmation as he orgasms. She moans loudly, and swallows as he continues to cum]

Wolf: Don’t take it all! Give me some! 

[The werewolf sucks as he continues to cum, and she takes his load in. She swallows, and moans as he keeps cumming]

Vamp: Such a delicious, massive load...goodness, he’s still filling your mouth each time we swallow. 

Vamp: Let me taste more of him. Pour it into my mouth.

[The werewolf goes ‘mhm!’ and the Vampire opens her mouth as the werewolf pours it in]

Wolf: Now give it back so I can swallow it...I’m still so *hungry*...

[The vampire swaps it back, and swallows what she had left. The werewolf swallows too]

Vamp: Oh my. That was...incredible.

Wolf: (Moan of relief) Delicious...

Vamp: I wish we didn’t have to let you go off into the dangerous night all alone after giving us that wonderful, soothing load.

Wolf: Maybe...we could walk him home?

Vamp: (Giggle) That would be a good idea. Would you like that, my good boy? Would you like your beautiful vampire, and werewolf to walk you home on this Halloween night?

Wolf: Mmm, I’ll take his right arm, and give him loving kisses and nibbles on his neck.

Vamp: I, as well, on his left.

Wolf: You taste so good...I want more.

[They kiss him for a few moments]

Vamp: Well, he may invite us in for a nightcap. What do you say, my good boy? Perhaps you might have more cum for us after we take you home safe and sound...

[Both giggling, kissing him for a few moments]

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
